There are many different types and styles of sun hats available on the market. Likewise there are many different types of available sunglasses, providing more or less protection against the potentially harmful effects of sunlight on vision and the eye. Many users prefer to have both headgear protection and eye protection, i.e. sunglasses, when exposed to conditions of bright sunshine. This suggests a combination of a hat and sunglasses might be desirable. Such a combination is illustrated in Australian Registered Design 13999/2005 (AU-S-305992). On the other hand, many users prefer not to use sunglasses when there is no incident sunlight, with the result that, in intermittently sunny weather, users tend to want to remove and replace sunglasses at frequent intervals. This creates risk of losing or mislaying sunglasses. The same is not generally true of hats. Wearers of hats tend to keep them on for long periods of time, and do not have any wish to remove a hat in response to a brief interruption of sunshine.
Accordingly there is a need for a combination hat and sunglasses in which the sunglasses can be used and removed from use without interfering with the wearing of the hat.